valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Malev War
( ) | Last = ( ) }} The Malev War is an epic crossover between the Magnus, Robot Fighter and Rai and the Future Force series told in more than thirty issues published between 1993 and 1994. It continues from the initial "Malev Invasion" in the Armageddon 4002 story line when a sentient entity known as the Malev Empire conquers North Am by taking over its Mainbrain to control all Earth-Robs and ends with the defeat of the Malev Empire at the cost of the life of the 43rd Rai, Takao Konishi who sacrifices himself to bring down the Malev Emperor. At the end of the war Leeja Clane gives birth to Obadiah Konishi, the result of her short romance with Takao Konishi during the Battle for South Am. About a year later after the war has already ended and renewing their relationship, Leeja gives birth to Torque Clane, her first son with Magnus. Magnus becomes "President Magnus" of the newly found Terran Consortium and the Clane Act orders the extinction of all robots including Freewills for the survival of the human race. Synopsis Issues The issues are listed in the recommended reading order: * Malev Invasion: Armageddon 4002 (Prelude) ** ** ** ** * Bloodshot (''Bloodshot'' tie-in) ** ** * The Malevolents (''Solar, Man of the Atom'' tie-in) ** * The Last Rai (Interlude) ** * Malev War ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * The Battle for South Am ** ** ** ** * 4002 A.D. ** ** ** ** ** ** * 4003 A.D. ** ** ** ** ** ** * 4003 – 4019 A.D. (Aftermath) ** ** Notes Gallery Cover Art Malev Invasion (Prelude) Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 21.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 22.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 23.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 24.jpg| Bloodshot (Tie-in) Bloodshot Vol 1 4.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 1 5.jpg| The Malevolents (Tie-in) Solar Man of the Atom Vol 1 20.jpg| The Last Rai Rai Vol 2 0.jpg| Malev War Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 9.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 25.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 10.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 26.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 11.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 27.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 12.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 28.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 13.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 29.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 14.jpg| The Battle of South Am Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 15.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 30.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 16.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 31.jpg| 4002 A.D. Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 17.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 32.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 18.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 33.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 34.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 19.jpg| 4003 A.D. Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 35.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 20.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 36.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 21.jpg| File:Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 37.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 22.jpg| Aftermath Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 38.jpg| Rai and the Future Force Vol 1 23.jpg| Panels Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-17 002 Malev Emperor.jpg Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-17 003 Malev Empire.jpg Malev Commander Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-34 001.jpg Magnus and Tekla Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-35 001.jpg Rai Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-20 001.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-21 001.jpg Malev Emperor Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-37 001.jpg Malev Emperor as Rai Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-22 001.jpg Malev Emperor as Rai vs Magnus Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-22 001.jpg Magnus Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-38 001.jpg Clane Act Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-38 001.jpg Related References External links Category:Fictional Historical Events Category:Magnus Storylines Category:Future Force Storylines Category:Rai Storylines Category:4001 A.D. Storylines